The present disclosure relates generally to door garnish mounting devices for vehicles.
During manufacture and assembly of a vehicle, garnishes are assembled and applied to doors of the vehicle. The door garnishes are adhered to the exterior surface of the door, such as the door sash, adjacent to the B-pillar of the vehicle body using adhesive, such as double sided tape. An installer removes the backing tape and manually adheres the door garnish to the door sash by applying pressure using a hand roller. However, due to variation in the pressure applied by the installer, the door garnish may not remain properly adhered to the door, which may potentially lead to a visual defect and increased wind noise in the vehicle cabin.
A need remains for a method and device of reliably and consistently applying door garnishes during vehicle assembly.